U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,236 discloses and claims the use of Mycobacterium fortuitum NRRL B-8119 to make 9-hydroxy-4-androstene-3,17-dione [9-hydroxyandrostenedione]. M. fortuitum NRRL B-8119 is a mutant of M. fortuitum ATCC 6842. British Pat. No. 1,590,652 discloses the use of M. fortuitum NRRL B-8153 to make androsta-1,4-diene-3,17-dione and androst-4-ene-3,17-dione.